pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Mines
Tanren Mines, shortened to TM or "Mines" by players, is a mainly Rock- and Ground-type dungeon in Tanren, found north of the road fork south of Tanren City. The dungeon has 28 Floors, and supplies HM Rock Climb. You can continue onto Tanren Mines Depths optionally, if you bring along a Pokémon that can learn Rock Climb. The weather in Tanren Mines is always clear. Starting on Floor 23, Hippowdon can spawn so sandstorms may appear due to its Ability Sand Stream. Attributes TanrenMinesScenery1.png|Floors 1-9 TanrenMinesScenery2.png|Floors 10-14 TanrenMinesScenery3.png|Floors 15-24 TanrenMinesScenery4.png|Floors 25-28 Floors 1-9 The beginning floors have a red colored wall. Water is common and in large quantities, while the ground is grey gravel. There is slight darkness that begins at Floor 7. The rooms are medium in size and the hallways are normal size. Floors 10-14 The scenery is mostly the same as the scenery from the previous floors. The only difference is that the walls are grey instead of red. Water is still common but there is a smaller amount. The Quarry After Floor 14 is a maze called The Quarry It features a large amount of different warps all leading to a dead end, full of 16 Zubats. Only one warp leads to the correct ending and allows you to move on. The location of the correct warp is the first staircase northeast of the initial spawning point. The Quarry.png| The Quarry 2.png|Correct entrance The Quarry 3.png| Dead End.png|Dead end Floors 15-24 The scenery is the same as the previous floors but now the ground is brown. On Floor 20 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain an Iron Silk. Floors 25-28 The scenery is the same as the previous floors however the ground changes to a pale sand-like texture. There is also no water around. The rooms are smaller and the hallways have become larger and more complex. Tanren Mines Vestibule After facing the Nidoking and Nidoqueen, there are several quicksand warps further in the same room. The correct warp is the smallest sand pool in the top-left section. You'll be warped into a room containing a single Rock Climb HM and a Kangaskhan statue. At the bottom-right of the room is a warp that exits the dungeon, going into the wall on the right brings you to the Arid Cavern. Tanren_Mines_Vestibule.png| Tanren_Mines_Vestibule 2.png| Arid Cavern The Arid Cavern is a puzzle where the objective is to get through the map using the newly obtained Rock Climb and going through various warps disguised as quicksand. Completing It successfully leads to the entrance to Tanren Mines Depths. Arid Cavern.png| Bad Arid Cavern Guide.png|Numbered guide indicating the correct warps to go into Boss These two are found after Floor 28. The two Pokémon try to break down a wall, but then, they quickly mistake the player as an enemy and attack. After defeat, Nidoking apologizes to Nidoqueen for failing, but then they realize that the player is friendly after Nidoqueen points out how blind they were, and Nidoking and Nidoqueen ask the player to rescue some miners while Nidoking explains about the monster that Nidoking and Nidoqueen mistook the player for. Nidoqueen praises the player before a pathway is revealed. Nidoqueen wishes the player good luck before walking off with Nidoking. Boss Drop: *Black Sludge (Nidoqueen) *2 Tiny Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Nidoqueen'': How much longer is this going to take, Nidoking? *''Nidoking'': I'm almost done. A little more and this wall should give. *''Nidoqueen'': W-What if that THING comes back for us? *''Nidoking'': We managed to escape it, didn't we? Don't worry, Nidoqueen, we don't be fighting that monster again anytime soon. Besides, it should be too slow to catch up wi-- *''Nidoqueen'': AAAH!! N-Nidoking quick! It's here!! *''Nidoking'': Crud, it followed us!? Stay close, Nidoqueen, we make our final stand here! After Defeating: *''Nidoking'': We just aren't strong enough. I'm sorry, Nidoqueen, I tried... *''Nidoqueen'': No, wait... Look! Oh, how could we be so foolish, it's just an explorer! *''Nidoqueen'': Oh dear, please forgive us! We thought you were the monster. We didn't mean to attack you like that... *''Nidoking'': I should explain. I'm sure you've heard of the mining team that got lost down here. My partner and I came here to investigate. *''Nidoking'': We were doing fine until... Well, we found some sort of ancient ruin, deep in the mine. *''Nidoqueen'': We think the miners are still there somewhere. Their supplies were scattered all over the cavern. We think they might have awakened some sort of ancient Pokemon... *''Nidoking'': The same monster that caught us by surprise and overpowered us. We couldn't even dent the thing, so we made a run for it. We decided to rest in here for a bit before we head back out. *''Nidoking'': If you still want to go down there, I won't stop you. I'll finish clearing the path, but be careful down there. The deeper you go, the more dangerous it gets... *''Nidoqueen'': You're very strong, and I know those miners are still down there. Please... save them. You're their only hope now. *''Nidoking'': Alright, the path is clear. Let's get out of here, Nidoqueen. *''Nidoqueen'': Farewell, and good luck. Secret Room Tanren Mines has Secret Rooms starting on Floor 15. There's two Deluxe Boxes, contents of the Deluxe Boxes include: *Electric Diamond *Dawn Stone *Thunder Stone Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items The items in Tanren Mines are frequently sticky. Almost all of these items can spawn hidden or in the water. Dungeon Objective This dungeon offers HM Rock Climb after the boss. You can also go to its continuation dungeon, which is one of the few dungeons that has TM Earthquake. Players commonly run Tanren Mines for Poké, because of the amount of Diamonds you can find. Trivia *On March 25th of 2019, Tanren Mines was split into another dungeon; Tanren Mines Depths was created so players could use HM Rock Climb right after obtaining it, rather than doing all 42 Floors it had been. *This dungeon was one of the first to featured on the official PMU Tumblr page. *The Quarry is similar to the 'Lost Woods' from the Legend of Zelda series. *When this dungeon was released the location of the correct warp changed every few days. *The dungeon shares its initials, TM, with Tanren Mansion, as well as the Technical Machine items. Video Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:HM Dungeon Category:Interior Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons